What Lies Beneath
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Dean and Sam have successfully banished every monster and demon to hell with Arizona's help. Now when Dean and his son land in her ER she realizes the war has never truly been over. What will she do to protect her friends and can she protect them after they learn her secret?


**Will finish free falling. But I'm excite for the new Spn and Greys episodes and this just came to me.**

Arizona ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Down the steps and into the pit. Her pager beeping loudly as she ran past disgruntled hospital staff. All of them tired and unaware considering it was three in the morning, it just so happened her shift ended at six as she was hoping for a timely ending to her shift. No such luck now probably.

When she ran in the first thing her eyes met was a crowd of four or more doctors and nurses, one of them doctor Hunt, standing around a gurney. She couldn't see the patient on it but she could hear moans of pain and yells.

"Ben? Ben?!" the deep, undeniably male voice screamed in a mixture of anger and fear.

Arizona perked up at the voice, it sounded familiar but she doubted it was who she thought it was.

"Doctor Robbins?" a young nurse called to her in the opposite side of the room from the gurney. Arizona walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi Casey, was there a kid? I was paged" Arizona said.

Casey lifted a clipboard and read off the notes "Young male. Ben Braeden, twelve years old and was in an accident with his dad who's the man being treated over there" Casey informed "He's in trauma two. He has mostly scratches, but there's a large wound on his face will need stitches"

Arizona took the clipboard that Casey held out "Alright, page Sloan. Thank you"

She walked into the trauma room to see the young boy, his gaze wandering off and staring at the instrument tray directly ahead of him. Arizona hovered in the doorway for a second, studying him. His face was blank, passive, and his arms were clamped to his sides. They were fairly toned, almost muscular. He had jet-black, short hair and his face was haggard with bags under his eyes and was pale. He looked older than twelve. He reminded her of someone, although she couldn't place who.

"Hello, Ben" Arizona finally entered "I'm Doctor Robbins. I'm just going to take a look at your injuries okay?"

The boy merely nodded. Arizona eyed him wearily and then pulled his right arm out for her to inspect. There was a long incision, like a deep scratch running from the shoulder to just above the elbow. The same mark ran down his cheek on the same side.

"These are quite bad, Ben. Can you tell me how you got these?" she questioned, feeling that she wouldn't get a proper answer.

"We got in an accident" he mused.

_Bingo!_

"Well they look like scratches. Did something attack you?"

Ben shook his head, avoiding eye contact, instead staring at the tray still.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Ben snapped, now looking at the blonde with a threatening glare, underneath though she saw a sense of worry and stress. Arizona felt bad for the boy. She was sure he was dealing with something heavy, bad that he shouldn't. She knew the feeling.

"That your dad in there?" Arizona pressed on, getting some reaction from Ben was step one.

"Uh-huh"

"He's going to be okay, you know. He's got really good doctors looking after him" she said, squeezing his hand in comfort.

The boy didn't reply, didn't squeeze her hand in comfort, and didn't even acknowledge that he had heard her. Instead his gaze peered over to the trauma two bay, his head propped up as far as he could trying to get a decent view.

Arizona couldn't tell why, but she sensed something familiar about the boy, she recognized him. She was sure he looked familiar. She just couldn't place where from. Maybe she knew his father.

Placing a careful hand on Ben's shoulder Arizona replied "I'm going to go check on your dad for you, okay?"

The boy nodded. Arizona walked to the other room. Inside she could see the man, writhing and struggling to tear his grip from the staff. Walking in, Arizona immediately ran over and pushed the man down by his shoulders, examining the damage over his body. When her sight finally ran over his face she gasped in shock.

"Dean….Winchester?"

The man looked unbelievingly back at her, also star struck at the person standing before him.

"I was paged her for some pretty nasty gashes. Who's the patient?" Arizona heard Mark Sloan's voice boom as he entered the trauma room.

Despite his abrasive entrance Arizona never separated her view from the man; their eyes were intricately locked with one another's.

The man blinked a few times before he responded. "Arizona?"

Mark stood in the doorway, studying the two. What was going on?

Arizona shook her head and sighed heavily "Dean, I can't believe it's actually you. I haven't seen you in years.

"I know" he laughed shakily "How long's it been?"

"Do you two know each other?" Mark interrupted, a curious look etched on his chiseled face.

Yeah, we do" the blonde replied.

"Where from?" he asked.

"The Army!"

"The Army!"

They both said in unison, gaining an odd look from the plastics surgeon.

"Okay, then" Mark laughed.

"Um" Arizona started "Dean Winchester, thirty-two. Penetrating wounds to face and abdomen. Appear superficial but should get a CT to confirm" Arizona explained to Mark. Then she turned to Dean.

"Ben is just outside. He has some superficial face and shoulders wounds. I'm going to check him out and admit him to PEDS and I'll come by and update you okay?"

Dean merely nodded as Arizona got up and walked away. Mark walked slowly by her, grabbing a suture kit and pulling a chair up next to Dean.

"So, Dean, tell me about yourself"

A few hours later, after a CT, stitches and drugs Ben Braeden was sleeping peacefully in one of the rooms in the PEDS department. After being very happy with the scan results Arizona left him in peace and went to lobby to find a patient chart. There she saw the attendings huddled around the counter, all of them on their break. Arizona saw them just around the corner surrounding Mark and she hesitated in her step before continuing on. As she came into view they turned around to look at her expectedly.

"Hey, Arizona. We heard someone you knew from the Army showed up in the ER?" Callie inquired.

Arizona shot a death glare at Mark Sloan. The man was a gossiper by nature, but he was especially acute in his storytelling whenever it involved her. As much as they were friends now he found a particular joy in sharing her unwanted details he ever picked up on them. Mark slowly backed away, sensing her anger. She tried to pretend like it was no big deal, but secretly she knew that Dean and Ben's accident had been no accident. Her and Dean had fought wars together, but not as Marines. This was why she had to be careful around Mark now. They were his patients as well and the more time he spent around them the more opportunities for the unimaginable truth to come spilling out and ruin her life as it had done so many times before.

She was a hunter. Not the animal kind but an honest –to-god hunter of all the evil creatures that walked the Earth ten times over. Spreading their special wrath of pain and suffering. That was why she had to be so careful. If Callie or her friends ever found out the true life her family had once led then it could cause all sorts of disaster. She knew Dean would never give anything away willingly, but the small boy he had arrived with. His son? He had the potential to unravel them all. However, she had no doubt he knew of the life, if not actively living it. She also knew any curiosity on Mark's behalf was genuinely unintended. Maybe he thought he was discovering some fun, unknown trivia of her past, but what he wanted to know could kill him.

"Yeah! Dean's an old friend. He was in a unit that my team worked with a lot" Arizona lied.

"How long have you known him?" Teddy asked.

"Uh…eleven, maybe twelve years" she said.

"Cool. How come you never mentioned him?" Callie asked.

_There it was!_

"I have a lot of old friends in the Army. Plus, I haven't seen him in years"

"Did Dean tell you what happened?" Arizona asked Mark, trying to pry.

"He said a bunch of mean drunks attacked him and his kid"

Arizona nodded and grabbed the chart she was looking for.

"Okay, well I have a consult. I'll see you all later" Arizona replied casually. She had to get the truth from Dean. Something told her it wasn't mean drunks. Dean could eviscerate anyone he wanted. He was the best hunter in the world. The problem was, the way they left the life had assured them that no more monsters or demons could cause problems. All they thought would be left was the crazy humans who caused a whole other set of problems they didn't need to deal with. But what if they had left one door unlocked. What if the evil contained by Dean, Sam, Kevin and herself had been somehow unleashed again.

They would be gunning for them all. The ones who put them away.

_I need to talk to Dean._

hat


End file.
